


A Fondness For Insects

by MajimeMajoYoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Probably Some OOC, References to the Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajimeMajoYoi/pseuds/MajimeMajoYoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kochou Ran and Johan Anderson both had a fondness for their insect decks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fondness For Insects

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't find any fanfics for this shipping, I wrote one myself. By the way, Johan's deck from before the Gem Beasts, in this fic, is the one he used in the manga.

If you knew anything about Kochou Ran, you knew she loved bugs. So it made sense that, as someone who ran insects, she would pay excess attention to other duelists with similar decks. With that point made, it shouldn't have been all that surprising that she was a big fan of Europe's rising star who happened to use some of the most amazing insect combos ever seen.

Really, if it weren't for an obsession with Marufuji Ryo, she would have had this guy at the tippy-top of her cork board-tacked crush list. Needless to say, she took her crushes seriously and was the cause of paranoia for many subjects of said affection ( Kaiser was glad to get away from her. )

It wasn't until a competition held by Pegasus J. Crawford that Ran gained bragging rights over her Insect Prince, as she had so dubbed him, and the style they shared.

" Johan Anderson won, you fools! " She had cackled from her window only to hear disgruntled silence from the other dorm residents who were quite use to this by then.

Sadly, a week later, she heard some of the other kids gossiping about the new Gem Beast duelist and found out that meant Anderson had taken up a new deck theme. She had thought he loved bugs as well.

She graduated before he ever went to Duel Academia. She never got to ask why he'd changed.

Years later, Ran found herself in a French tournament, struggling to understand her opponents' language. She sat down in the stands during a short break wondering how she had even gotten to this place and not the Pros.

" You look like you could use some water, " A voice commented on her frustration-flushed features as a glass was shoved under her nose. It didn't take Ran long to realize the person was speaking in Japanese. The identity of that person turned out to be quite a surprise. It was Anderson!

He sat down beside Ran, looking worn out himself.

" I have a question, " The violet eyed woman began, unable to resist asking after wanting to know for so long. " What ever happened to your insect deck? I loved watching you duel with it. "

Anderson smiled thoughtfully and answered,

" Oh, I still have it with me. It was my first deck, you know? Still, the Gem Beasts... No one else has them. It's kind of like my responsibility to give my opponents a duel with them. Not that I'm not happy using them; the Gem Beasts are super fun and make it easier to keep my monsters on the field. It's sort of a relief that way."

They met again in the final round where, to everyone's shock, Anderson announced he would be changing decks for his duel against Ran.

In the end, Ran lost, but she gained something as well; that being renewed respect for her favorite duelist.

Of course, that didn't stop her from asking ( rather enthusiastically ) if he would go out with her.

Johan Anderson took it in stride and held out his hand,

" Alright, Kochou-San. Also, thank you... Thank you for caring for this special first deck. All my cards are my family, so it means a lot. "

He never told her that she was the only one who had ever even asked about his insect deck.


End file.
